The present invention relates to cleaning devices, and more particularly to an attachment to such devices which increases the efficiency of the brushes or other tools used in cleaning surfaces under fluid, such as swimming pool walls and floors and boat surfaces.
A major concern in the maintenance of tanks for holding liquids is the accumulation of deposits on the inner tank surfaces. For example, algae and other deposits will accumulate on swimming pool walls and floors, and must periodically be removed.
The typical device for cleaning such tanks or pools is comprised of a long pole having a handle at a first end and a brush at an opposite end. The user stands at the edge of the tank, above the liquid, and maneuvers the bristles of the brush in an upward and downward direction against the tank's inner walls and in a back and forth direction across its floor. A problem exists, however, in that the user must exert considerable strength to hold the brush against the wall or floor while at the same time moving the brush about.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,243,576 to Otto discloses a handle-type brush having a tiltable vane positioned in opposed relation to the brush bristles. The vane of Otto pivots upwardly when the brush is pushed downward through the fluid towards the tank floor and pivots downwardly when the brush is pulled upwards. The pressure exerted on the vane forces the brush against the wall during movement in each direction. However, while the Otto device enables the brush to be held against the wall, it does not remove all of the deposits.
Another concern in the maintenance of tanks, and particularly swimming pools, is the need to kill algae and other organisms present in the water. While some of these organisms float freely in the tank, a large number adhere to the tank inner surfaces. To kill these organisms, chemicals, such as chlorine, are added to the pool. The concentration of chemicals needed to kill the large accumulations of organisms along the inner surface is greater than that needed to kill those floating within the water. However, to date, the method of killing the organisms has been to provide an excessively large amount of chemicals to the water. In this way, the concentration of chemicals throughout the entire volume of water becomes so high that all the organisms, including those accumulating on the inner surfaces of the tank, are killed. This method results in a waste of chemicals, since the high concentration is only needed along the inner surfaces, while substantially lower concentration would suffice in the remainder of the water.
Therefore, there exists a need for a device which will increase the efficiency of brushes and other tools used in cleaning surfaces under fluid. There also exists a need for such a device which eliminates the need to use excessive amounts of chemicals in disinfecting a tank full of fluid, such as a swimming pool.